


The little Adventure

by afterallthistennant



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterallthistennant/pseuds/afterallthistennant





	The little Adventure

Clara was running back towards the TARDIS as a group of Sontarans rapidly approached her and the Doctor, They jumped into the TARDIS just in time, and the leader began to knock on the TARDIS door. Clara couldn’t help herself from laughing, she said,

“ you just couldn’t help yourself could you?”

“How was I supposed to know that the Sontarans would be so offended by a little joke”, he replied.

 Clara scoffed, your ‘joke’ was “how many Sontarans does it take to screw in a light bulb! That Joke was _made_ to offend people.

The doctor laughed and shrugged, changing the subject, “looks like the TARDIS could use a bit of a charge at the rift in Cardiff”

Clara, looked down slightly disappointed, she wasn’t ready to go back to current day earth. She paused a moment and then slightly embarrassed said, “ Doctor… do you think that when we get to Cardiff we could maybe stay in the TARDIS while it fuels up, maybe explore around a bit? I’ve only seen a few rooms, and from the way you talk, there are loads more”

The Doctor smiled and said, “of course!”

They landed in Cardiff a moment later, and the Doctor grabbed Clara’s hand and pulled through the nearest door. It lead them to a hallway filled with doors, she pointed at the one at the end of the hall, and they ran for it. When they slammed open the door, it led to a room taken up by a huge pool. When he saw it the Doctor said, “Ah , yes the pool! I was wondering where that went!”

Clara looked confused and asked, “how does a pool simply just move rooms!?”

The Doctor laughed, and said occasionally Sexy and I do some remodeling, but she always take charge”

 Clara stared at him wondering just how crazy he was, “you call the TARDIS, ‘Sexy’”

The Doctor stated, like it was the most obviously thing in the world, “what else am I going to call her”.

Clara left it alone, and made a mental note to remember where the pool was. They left the room and when they were back in the hall Clara chose a door halfway up the hallway on her right side. She pushed open the door and he eyes were assaulted with color. She adjusted her eyes and saw that this room was full of clothes. She glanced around and saw everything anyone could ever wear in any time period. It was amazing. It was a theatre departments dream. The Doctor smiled at her and said, “This has always been one of my favorite rooms, second to main console room”.

Clara walked forward and stood in front of a huge wooden trunk, the trunk had to be the size of a sofa. She opened it and bent over it to see what was inside. It was full of hats and masks, She saw every color and fabric and shape she could think of just in the top layer of hats. She began to dig around in the trunk pulling out masks with feathers, masks made of clay, some that looked like ancient warriors, but she set all of them aside until she found one that was a venetian party mask, with gold trim and she handed it to the Doctor to put on.

She looked through the hats, there were tons of them, knit ones, pageboy caps, top hats, fancy feathered hats, but then she found a great big pirate hat with a huge red feather and kept this one for herself. She put it on her head, and grabbed the Doctor’s hand to run to the full length mirror in the center of the large room. They stood side by side, and they both looked ridiculous. They laughed and made faces in the mirror, sticking out their tongues and crossing their eyes. They stayed there for a while, just making faces and giggling, it felt nice to just be silly. Clara spotted a long red scarf that matched the feather of her hat, she grabbed it and found that it was soft and smelled sweet. Clara looked up at the Doctor and said laughing, “I can’t really picture you wearing this Doctor”. The Doctor looked at the scarf, and his expression changed, suddenly his eyes looked his age when he said, “It wasn’t mine, it belongs to Amy Pond…she’s gone now”. Clara remembered the Doctor telling her what had happened to the Ponds, and now she felt terrible for bringing it up.

She stood there for a moment with the scarf in her hands thinking, then Clara had an idea, she dropped the scarf and grabbed the Doctor’s hand and pulled him back into the hallway. She was still wearing the pirate’s hat, and the Doctor was still wearing the party mask. She ran back towards the end of the hall and into the pool room.

She pulled the doctor to the stairs that led to the diving board, and poked him in the back. With her best pirate voice she said “Arrr, time for ye to walk the plank” Clara knew her accent was bad but the Doctor, chucking, humored her and stepped on top of the diving board. She followed him up the stairs and keeping her hand in front of her like a mock sword pushed him towards the edge. The Doctor turned and looked at her and said, “If I must, and with a smile, turned to jump, grabbing Clara’s hand as he turned, and pulled him into the pool with him. She screamed with surprise and when they landed in the pool, clothes and all she grabbed ahold of him and pushed him under the water. When she let him come back up they were both laughing, they made their way to the stairs and climbed out of the pool. The Doctor still had the mask on and there was water dripping off him into a small puddle. Clara, who still had the pirate hat on, despite having jumped into the pool, was also forming her own small puddle. The feather at the top of the hat now fell forward with the weight of the water and fell into her face. The Doctor laughed at her, she knew she must look ridiculous.

            Laughing she grabbed the Doctor’s hand and ran into the hall. Once they had both dried off and changed they met back by the console of the TARDIS.

The Doctor would always miss Amelia Pond, the girl with the fairy tale name, and Rory, the Centurion, but he knew they had lived a happy, long life together and that was enough for him. Besides he had Clara with him now, she would bring out the best in him, this impossible woman. The Doctor knew that Amy and Rory would love Clara, and that was enough to comfort the Doctor, he wouldn’t let sadness keep him from showing Clara the universe.

 The Doctor, looked at her and said “well, The TARDIS is all charged up, where to?”

Clara smiled and said, “you know what, why don’t we just take the rest of the day off and get some chips in Cardiff?”

            The Doctor nodded and together they left the TARDIS and stepped out into Cardiff. Clara loved adventure and although she was sure she would never get enough adventure, she knew that she should also enjoy the little things, they didn’t always need to be running away from aliens or discovering new planets to be having an adventure. Sometimes just having a day off was an adventure in itself.

 


End file.
